peelfandomcom-20200213-history
13 May 1980
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1980-05-13 ; Comments *Peel opens the show by giving the result of the evening's football friendly between England and Argentina, although he only mentions the two goals scored by then Liverpool striker David Johnson in a 3-1 victory for England. *He mentions an appearance on a music quiz show called Musicology that was broadcast earlier that evening on Radio One. A DJ team comprising Peel, Paul Gambaccini and Mike Read had taken on the series winners from Bristol Polytechnic and beaten them. Peel puts some of this down to the luck of being asked a question about Medicine Head, one time Dandelion recording artists. *Tracklisting also available at the John Peel Papers. Many thanks to the uploader to the John Peel Papers at Facebook for sharing the information. Scan. *Full tracklisting below is courtesy of Tishbriz's John Peel Book at Flickr. Many thanks to Tishbriz for sharing the information. http://www.flickr.com/photos/tishbriz/8658158465/in/set-72157633271173476/lightbox/ Sessions *Radio 5, one and only session. Recorded 1980-05-06. No known commercial release. *Teardrop Explodes, #2 (rpt). Recorded 1980-04-24, first TX 24 April 1980. Available on Peel Sessions Plus (Mercury). Tracklisting *''File 1 begins at start of show'' *The Specials: Rude Boys Outta jail (edited out of File 1) *Siouxsie & The Banshees: Christine (7") Polydor @''' *Radio 5: Animal Connections (session) *Echo & The Bunnymen: Rescue (12" version) Korova (edited out of File 1) *Catholics: Echo Echo (7") Clerical *Chords: Happy Families (LP - So Far Away) Polydor *Restricted Code: The New Messiah (Comp. EP - Second City Statik) Statik '''@ *Graham Parker: Stupefaction (7") Stiff (edited out of File 1) *Teardrop Explodes: Thief Of Baghdad (session) *Burning Spear: Follow Marcus Garvey (LP - Hail H.I.M.) (edited out of File 1) *''(JP: 'This next record was recorded back in 1954. 54 was my locker number at school you know. You can make a note of that if you like.')'' *Lowell Fulson: Reconsider Baby (LP - Chess Golden Decade Vol One) Chess *Radio 5: True Colours (session) *Fresh Color: Dance Around (12") Sticks *Roy Harper: Playing Games (LP - The Unknown Soldier) (edited out of File 1) *Name: Forget Art Let's Dance (7") Dindisc @''' *Positive Noise: Refugees (Comp. EP - Second City Statik) Statik '''@ *Teardrop Explodes: The Poppies In The Field (session) *Aggrovators: Something Nice Bout Da Dub (LP - Rocker's Almighty Dub) *Scene: Hey Girl (7") Hole In The Wall (fades out on File 1) '@'' *File 1' flips over (quality degrades somewhat)'' *Special Affects: I know Ah Girl (7") Mood Music *Silver Screen Girls: Photographs (7") Siren *Slits: In The Beginning There Was Rhythm (7") Rough Trade *Radio 5: Dancing With Germany (session) @''' *Deutsch Amerikanische Freundschaft: Kebabträume (7") Mute *Go-Go's: We Got The Beat (7") Stiff '''@ *Beat: Big Shot (LP - I Just Can't Stop It) Go-Feet (fades out on File 1) '@'' *Teardrop Explodes: When I Dream (session) *Jah Wobble: Betrayal (LP - The Legend Lives On... Jah Wobble In Betrayal) Virgin *Drinking Electricity: Shaking All Over (7") Pop Aural *Alleged: 2 Out Of 3 (Comp. EP - Second City Statik) Statik '''@ *Radio 5: Expressionless (session) *''File 1 ends'' *Link Wray: Rumble (7") Revival *''Tracks marked @''' available on '''File 2'' File ;Name *1) 1980-05-13 John Peel Radio 1 (Incomplete).mp3 ;Length *1) 1:26:12 ;Other *1) File created from T250 and T251 of 400 Box. *2) File to be created from JLP072 and JLP073 - upload forthcoming ;Available * 1) Mooo Category:1980 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:400 Box Category:Shared 13 May 1980 Category:Tishbriz May 1980